El／Mugaro
El／Mugaro (エル／ムガロ, Eru／Mugaro)Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul official website - Character Profile is a mysterious child who is following and supporting the Rag Demon. After being hidden as a demon slave by his mother, he is later saved by Azazel, earning the name of Mugaro. Appearance El/Mugaro is an androgynous looking boy with mismatched color eyes, the right one blue and the left one magenta. He has short blond hair with side bangs that conceal his left eye. He possesses a pair of white wings. When he was disguised as a demon, El's hair was black while his wings had been cut off. He also had a scar on the left side of his neck as a result of being branded by slavers; a scar which rendered him mute. As Mugaro, he generally wore a dark outfit consisting of a white shirt, brown vest, knee-long blue trousers and a long dark brown overcoat. He also wore a pair of black gloves and boots. This particular outfit was worn both before and after his ascension into godhood. At Nina's insistence, El also wore a biege colored dress with matching colored boots and a hat. El's divine outfit consisted of white and gold collar, a halterneck dark top underneath a sleeveless white shirt that had golden outlines, a hood and two flaps sticking out the back. It also consisted of a pair of golden armbands and white and gold gloves. His shorts were also white with golden outlines. A white and black waist cape was bound to his waist by a thin golden belt. Lastly, a pair of white boots. Personality El was originally portrayed as a very smiling, quiet and serene person. From the day he was separated from his mother until when the angels captured him, he wasn't able to talk due to his throat being damaged by slave dealers during his life as a fake demon slave. After ascending to Vanaheimr, Gabriel healed his wounded throat, allowing him to regain the ability to talk. As his first act as a servant of the gods, El sought to retrieve his mother from captivity and despite the dangers, he daringly confronted Charioce XVII and the weapon Dromos. His reckless behavior made him problematic and he was locked away, yet El had come to believe his purpose was to bring peace to the world and was willing to defy even the gods themselves in order to achieve this. He believes he is what is called a "messiah complex". As a result, El become corrupted just as Bacchus feared. Although he was driven by the desire to fulfill his "destiny", El claimed he did not wish to fight the humans and seemed to prefer taking care of and protecting his friends. It led Gabriel and Sofiel to realize that after his escape from the heavens, they failed to comprehend El's lack of emotional maturity. The decision to go to war was done so with a heavy heart, although his untimely death saw El doing a little more than pushing his mother to go to war with Charioce XVII herself, only for the war to end abruptly when Bahamut returned. Plot Past Jeanne d'Arc was praying to Michael when El's birth occurred; Jeanne's belly suddenly began to swell and El emerged from her womb and called the former saint "Mama". Jeanne's lonely life on a farm became pleasant with the young El by her side. After approximately five years of peace, tragedy struck when the god Sofiel ended up at their doorstep while being pursued by the Onyx Knights. When one of the knights attacked Jeanne, El activated his power and disabled the knight's green stone. The news was reported back to Charioce XVII, who then declared he wanted this "Holy Child" captured and/or killed. From the moment El used his power, Jeanne went on the run with him to escape the Onyx Knights. The two entered a building where they found many enslaved demons. Jeanne used the blood from a dead demon to disguise El as a demon slave and cut off his small wings. She ordered him to wait for someone to rescue him while she fled with a corpse to lure the pursuers away from her son.Virgin Soul Episode 10 Sometime after this, El was stripped of his ability to speak by a slave dealer. He lived among terrified demon slaves until the demon Azazel appeared and killed the dealers. El took hold of Azazel's jacket and silently asked to stay with him, knowing he was the person promised by his mother. Azazel agreed to adopt the child and named him "Mugaro". Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Two years after being saved by Azazel, Mugaro continues to follow him around and helps out at the demon funeral home. When demon gladiators are pitted against each other for human entertainment, he uses his powers to grant quick and painless deaths to the demons that are fatally wounded. When Azazel dons his "Ragged Demon" disguise, Mugaro waits for him at the top of a tower. Mugaro encounters Nina Drango on top of one of these towers and silently agrees to let her stand in his place. The Orleans Knights promptly launch projectiles at the tower on suspicion that one of them is the Ragged Demon's ally. Believing Mugaro is in danger, Azazel rushes back but ends up rescuing Nina, who turns into a mindless dragon due to their close proximity.Virgin Soul Episode 1 Azazel tells Mugaro the following morning that he wants to use the girl's power. Azazel proceeds to show Nina the suffering demons in the slums. He informs Nina that Mugaro is a former demon slave who was rendered mute by human slavers. Mugaro is shown giving food to two demons so they won't fight over what little food they have left. When the Onyx Knights attack Azazel that same night, Mugaro uses his power to immobilize the knights and rescue Azazel and bring him back to Rita's clinic. Mugaro's intervention leads the gods and Charioce XVII to learn that the Holy Child, whom they both lost track of two years ago, is alive and in Anatae. When Azazel confronts Charioce XVII, the Onyx Knights and the Orleans Knights in order to save demons they're using as hostages, Mugaro disobeys an order to remain put and heads towards the plaza. He apparently rescues Azazel from being crushed by a golem by pulling him through the air and to Mugaro's location, where Nina happens to be at the same time. It is Nina who defeats the knights when she transforms for Azazel's sake. Both her and Azazel are taken to Rita's clinic by Rita and while the two are passed out, Mugaro goes shopping with Rita and Rocky. When Azazel leaves Mugaro in Rita's care, Mugaro starts spending time with Nina. Nina takes Mugaro shopping and buys him a frilly dress due to mistaking him for a girl. When the two witness a human abusing his demon slaves, Mugaro intervenes before Nina can fight the man and his bodyguards, using his power to dissolve the collars worn by the enslaved demons. The gods in the city sense this and rush to his location, but Mugaro manages to evade them.Virgin Soul Episode 5 Prior to and during the festival, Mugaro hangs around Bacchus, Rita and Nina. He does not flee when Sofiel comes to see Bacchus, allowing her to recognize him. Mugaro takes action the next day when Azazel becomes the sole survivor of a failed demon attack and is surrounded by the Onyx Knights. Mugaro uses his power to immobilize the knights. Sofiel, however, captures him at that moment and takes him back to Vanaheimr.Virgin Soul Episode 8 Mugaro meets Gabriel, who reminds him that his real name is El and he is Jeanne d'Arc's son. Gabriel also performs a ceremony on Mugaro that restores both his voice and unlocks his divine powers. Gabriel convinces El to assist the gods in putting the humans back on the right path. El watches Gabriel's conversation with Charioce XVII and witnesses the humans' utter disrespect towards the gods along with Charioce's refusal to negotiate the return of Jeanne or the objects Charioce had stolen from the gods. Later on, Gabriel manipulates him, stating that mankind has disrespected the gods and that it is all Charioce XVII's own doing, as he is the one who put El's mother in prison. After a moment, El decides that by going to war, he will not only correct mankind, but he will take back his mother from the human king. Because Charioce insisted Gabriel must use force to get what she wants, Gabriel is left with no choice but to officially declares war on the humans. El leads the gods' army by boarding Gabriel's ship. When Charioce deploys green-stoned powered ships and knights at him, El activates his power which the ship amplifies, causing Charioce's army to collapse and crash into the sea. When Charioce XVII unveils the ancient weapon Dromos, El ignores Gabriel's order to retreat immediately and decides to combat Dromos' devastating blast head on. Dromos wins out and destroys the ship, knocking El unconscious. His absence turns the tide of the war in Charioce's favor and hundreds of gods are slain. Once Gabriel manages to take El back to Vanaheimr, she imprisons him in a room as punishment for his defiance, with Bacchus and Hamsa instructed to cheer him up. Gabriel realized that El's heart is no longer with them and as Bacchus observes, El has been sulking ever since he returned from the battlefield. In order to lead El to her, Gabriel convinces Jeanne to talk to him with the intention of using him up until his death. El is soon reunited with his mother Jeanne, who has escaped captivity to come see him. El is also reunited with Nina. El recounts the two years he spent without Jeanne and reveals that his savior was Azazel. His peaceful conversation with his mother turns sour when El insists he must leave the room and continue his war with the humans. He believes it was his efforts that freed Jeanne from captivity (despite not understanding that Nina is the one who reunited Jeanne and El after the war) and he tells Sofiel that he will not listen to Gabriel's orders, arrogantly them only he can save the world. Both Jeanne and Sofiel decide he must remain imprisoned., which makes El feel neglected and misunderstood and he refuses to talk to Bacchus, Hamsa or Nina. A conversation between the trio about hippogriffs drives El to plan an escape. Once the trio have passed out from alcohol consumption, El swaps clothes with Nina and goes in search of Bacchus's carriage. What he finds is a dozen of identical hippogriffs and becomes intimidated by them. He flees when Nina and Bacchus begin chasing after him. Nina tries to catch El by leaping off her hoverboard but fails and begins falling towards the surface. El follows her down and catches her out of regard for her safety, much to Nina's delight. The two continue to descend down the dangerous portal but are assisted by Bacchus and Hamsa who have retrieved their carriage. The four make it through the portal safe and sound, with Bacchus deciding to park in the capital city much to El's joy. El proclaims his wish to continue the war with the humans for it is his duty. Bacchus makes El promise he won't go to war with the King or he'll deliver El back to the gods. El's gang reunites with Rita and also meet with Favaro and Kaisar. El says nothing beyond declaring he has the power to defeat Charioce XVII, to Favaro's confusion and disbelief. Azazel eventually arrives at the group's hideout. El is delighted to see Azazel again but the demon ignores him. When Nina's ability to transform at will drives Azazel to leave the hideout, El decides to follow him into the streets. El is spotted by city guards and tries to flee. Azazel rescues him and drops him off near the site of Dante and Belphegor's demise, which he visits to pay tribute. El apologizes for his inability to assist Azazel back then but the demon brushes off his apology, saying there is nothing for El to apologize. El notes Azazel's warm and welcoming smile and realizes Azazel has accepted him once more.Virgin Soul Episode 18 El and Azazel are promptly dragged into a plot by the gang to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet, which he uses to power Dromos. Rita assigns El the task of guarding the escape route in case the Onyx Knights show up, with Azazel watching over him. The plan is a failure. El and Azazel discover Alessand Visponti, a member of the plot, running away from the royal castle. Azazel opts to lead him back to the hideout. However, the trio are confronted by Jeanne and Sofiel, who wish to take El back to Vanaheimr for his own safety. El is sidetracked when he senses Nina is in danger and flies off to Nina's location. El activates his power on the Onyx Knights who were intending to execute Nina. With Nina safe, the group return to their hideout where Sofiel once again asks El to return to Vanaheimr with her. El thinks he should because he still wants to fulfill his destiny of saving the world, but he also wishes to have one day to say goodbye to his friends and mother. Sofiel allows this. When El has said goodbye to everyone, he begins his departure but is spotted along the way by Alessand. El is approached by Alessand in a cave and before he can respond, Alessand fatally stabs him. El drops to the ground and bleeds heavily from the wound. When Favaro spots El, he quickly carries the dying child back to Rita. Despite her best efforts, Rita is unable to save him and El succumbs to his injury. His death is witnessed by his mother, Sofiel, Bacchus, Hamsa, Kaisar, Favaro and Azazel. Nina, who is also present, is unable to cry while everyone else does. El's death drives Jeanne to serve the gods once more in order to avenge her son. Jeanne declares war on Charioce XVII, blaming him for the murder and the years he spent hunting down El. She gathers an army of people oppressed by Charioce while Azazel gathers a demon army at the consent of Lucifer. During the war, El is avenged by a terrified demon child who stabs Alessand in the stomach, killing him.Virgin Soul Episode 23 Rita also opts to leave El's corpse behind at her clinic while she goes to assist Kaisar in the war. After the defeat of Bahamut, El is buried near his mother's home. Jeanne has placed El's toy on it along with two batches of flowers. Azazel arrives to place El's ocarina as a parting gift. Both of them walk away soon afterwards. Power & Abilities As a half-angel, El possesses a range of abilities that usually manifest through his left eye. Other times, his whole body shines a golden hue. *'Disabling green stones' - Because of his human blood, El could disable the green stones used by the Onyx Task Force since these stones lacked any form of resistance against humans. He was also shown removing the green stone-powered collars worn by demon slaves. *'Flight' - El possessed a pair of white wings that enabled him to fly. El lost this ability temporarily after his mother cut off his wings to hide his identity. *'Heightened Senses' - El could detect the presence of gods and knew when they were approaching him.Virgin Soul Episode 5 El was also able to sense his mother when the latter entered Heaven in search of him. *'Kiss of Death' - El was shown kissing dying demons and by doing so, the demons ceased to feel any pain and their bodies disintegrated into a golden light. *'Levitation' - El could levitate himself and others with minimum effort. He could also levitate others to his position, as seen with Azazel. Weaknesses Like most characters, El possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Dagger' - El was killed by being stabbed in the stomach with a dagger. He bled out rapidly and could not be saved by Rita. *'Demon Blood' - El's divine powers were suppressed after he was drenched in demon blood. This was undone by Gabriel. *'Dromos' - El was left injured and unconscious after taking a near direct hit from Dromos. He survived likely because of the defense shield he put up. Equipment *'Holy Scepter' - El gained his very own scepter upon his ascension to godhood. This weapon was most likely destroyed by Dromos during El's war with Charioce. Relationships *Azazel: El was rescued from slavery by Azazel, who subsequently took care of El and named him "Mugaro". El deeply cared about Azazel and openly regarded him as a good person.Virgin Soul Episode 15 El carried him with an ocarina as a reminder of his and Azazel's bond. The thought of being without Azazel could put El in a sullen mood and he cried heavily when he said goodbye to Azazel, thanking the demon for everything. His death drove Azazel to seek revenge against the King. *Charioce XVII: When Charioce XVII discovered El could disable the green stones used by the Onyx Knights, he sent out an order for El's death. Charioce XVII spent two years trying to get his hands on El, hoping to do so before the gods, but when the gods captured El first, Charioce XVII declared he wanted El dead along with the gods. El himself held a deep resentment towards Charioce XVII for imprisoning his mother and believed it was his destiny to go to war with the King and bring peace to the world. Unfortunately for El, Charioce XVII's order for El's death was fulfilled by Alessand Visponti. *Gabriel: El was sought out by Gabriel in hopes of using his power to force the humans into worshiping the gods again. El was initially afraid of Gabriel until Gabriel informed him that by serving the gods he could not only rescue his mother but also bring peace to the world. El became convinced that bringing about peace was his purpose and became fixated on this belief to the point he wished to act on his own without Gabriel's permission. El disliked Gabriel for trying to control him and in return Gabriel tried to keep him locked up until he obeyed her. His untimely death led Gabriel to recruit El's mother in fighting against Charioce XVII. *Jeanne d'Arc: El's mother. El loved his mother deeply and cared for her well being. He did not blame her for cutting off his wings and leaving him among slaves. El spent the following two years worrying about Jeanne and was shown, on at least one occasion, playing his ocarina while staring at the prison Jeanne was in. El was determined to rescue her and once he knew she was safe, El sought to continue his war with the humans believing it would do his mother good too. *Michael: El's father. El was left as a parting gift from Michael to Jeanne. El never asked about or mentioned Michael. El did, however, choose to go to war and leave his mother behind despite Michael's purpose for him. *Nina Drango: El became fast friends with Nina after meeting her for the first time. Nina delighted in being around El and even took him on a trip around the capital. El was shown to truly care about Nina's well being, rescuing her twice when Nina's life was threatened. El's death deeply upset Nina but she overcame it in favor of being with Charioce XVII. Quotes Trivia *The name "El" derives from many different origins in the East. In Hebrew "El" is the generic word for any god. The ancient Levantines referred to "El" as their supreme god. *El is the third hybrid introduced, following Amira and Nina Drango. *El is the only known character to be born after the death of one of his or her parents. In El's case, he was born three years after his father's death. *El is the second character to possess heterochromatic eyes. The first is his father Michael. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Gods and Angels